Bad Girl : Lime Edition
by Hondo-Okami
Summary: Oh God, how could this be possible? How could she seriously find herself trapped in a lift with an ultra-hot guy who made her want to take her clothes off and dance for him? Namine x Roxas


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine and never will be, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Bad Girl : Lime Edition**

Setting: Trapped in a lift.

Characters: Naminé and Roxas, 19.

Summary: Oh God, how could this be possible? How could she seriously find herself trapped in a lift with an ultra-hot guy who made her want to take her clothes off and dance for him?

...

...

...

Light music playing, scented candles providing the mood lighting, a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses, a box of fancy chocolates, red rose petals strewn across the bed...

Naminé ticked off everything in her mind for the romantic evening she had planned out for her and her boyfriend, Riku. She'd booked a room at a swanky hotel, bought all the necessities to make this all very special, and set it all up ready for his arrival. Okay, so she was a couple of hours early, but it's for the best. She needed to have plenty of time to spare as she wanted to make sure everything was...

Damn!

Typical of her, she forgot the most important thing. Well, it's what she'd consider the most important thing concerning tonight. For her, the thing she was most interested in was the sex. She hadn't had a bit for over a week, two months if you counted decent, screaming-orgasm type sex, and was starting to get all tetchy about it. She had a whole lot of things planned out to desperately try and spice things up, but over half of the ideas required 'equipment' of some description.

Leaving everything else for the moment, she grabbed all her keys and made for the door. She had plenty of time, she told herself, to return home and come back with the goods...

...

Naminé turned away from the smouldering Adonis and hugged herself, biting her lip and cursing her own luck. Trapped in the lift coming back up to her hotel room was bad enough, but getting trapped in the lift with some stranger who was so goddamn attractive you'd want to strip naked and perform an erotic dance for him?

It was meant to be a romantic evening so she did put on her very best dress, which was a slinky white number which hugged her petite, lithe figure in all its magnificence, and pronounced her rather small assets in such a way that all who gazed upon her would slowly keel over clutching themselves like they'd taken a shot in the plums, and salivating like hungry dogs at a meat festival. In fact, a lot of guys would go on a full-scale killing spree to get her out of that dress, but this guy she was trapped with... damn, for him, he merely had to snap his fingers.

None of the situation was helped by her mindset. Before leaving for this date, she had watched three or four fairly extreme crazy-arse Japanese porn flicks, packed up a number of her own personal play things into a surprisingly spacious shoulder bag with the same impossible internal dimensions of Doctor Who's Tardis, dressed up sexily in both this dress and some highly provocative undergarments, and left the apartment she cohabited with her friends, the redhead Kairi and the spunky brunette Selphie (both of whom were getting plenty of it from their guys, often twice a day and five times a bloody night), with the sole intention to saddle up and ride her boyfriend like a championship stallion until the bed frame could take no more. Following that, she'd have him on every other available surface whether it is horizontal or vertical, and to the point the hotel became structurally unsound. Following that...

'Enough!' She screamed at herself. The train of thought was making her horny and very damp between the legs. Being trapped in a lift with a guy whose face you wanted to wrap your moist legs around whilst in an unbelievably randy state wasn't one you wanted to be in when you're already attached to a great, handsome fella with a fantastic body.

She froze up when she felt a gentle hand on her bare, quaking shoulder. Warily, she turned and faced the guy, looking up... oh, his eyes; she wished she didn't look into those piercing blue eyes... and completely lost track of time. She didn't know how long she'd been lost in those wonderful orbs, but she knew she'd fallen in deep enough to not notice he'd since slipped off his jacket and offered it to her in thought that she might be shivering from the cold.

It wasn't cold, but she gingerly took the jacket anyway. She clutched it close to her chest, rather than putting it on, and let his very strong, very pleasant scent waft up her nose. Her eyes quickly peeked at the name stitched on the inside collar, and it read 'Roxas'. A very nice name...

"...Thuuuhhh," Naminé blushed over her own inability to speak a word of thanks, as everything coming out as a harsh breath rather than a simple word as if she were polishing a mirrored surface. This, again, was on account of this guy's gorgeous stare, and now from the sly curl of his lips.

Oh, his lips, too...

'No, don't even think about it,' Naminé thought grimly as she bit her lower lip. 'Don't even...'

The dirty part of her mind scratched at the back door of reason like a cat wanting to come in from the cold.

You know he wants you too, the dirty little voice in her head suggested. He's giving you the bedroom eyes!

'Shut up, shut up, shut up,' Naminé was blushing heavily. The longer she stared into the guy's eyes and at his delectable lips the closer she edged towards the back door to let that cat in.

"Oh," Her cheeks, her beautiful cheeks, lit up like a Christmas tree that'd caught fire, and her nose was about to reach bleeding point. He'd edged in closer, standing a full head height above her, now with both hands on her shoulders.

Whether she knew it or not, her hands dropped his jacket and had a tight hold on his collar as if she didn't want him to leave her alone. If he kept on staring at her like that and at this proximity, which she was partly responsible for creating, she really was going to get the Hell out of this dress for him.

"N-nice evening," She stammered, lamely. God damn, he was even more abso-bloody-lutely gorgeous up close!

His warm breath softly brushed over her flushed face. He had a light minty freshness, whereas hers had a very strong scent of strawberries having chomped down half a dozen before she left home. She wanted him to come in closer...

"I-I'm not so sure this is a good idea," She said, her head sinking into her shoulders. At no point did she sound like she believed what she said, nor did her body give any indication that it agreed with her vocal sentiments. "I'm... I was on my way to meet my boyfriend, for a date."

Naminé realised she paused to rephrase it as 'was on my way' from 'I am'. The smile and the so-called 'bedroom eyes' on this hot guy's face didn't change, not even a twitch, regardless of what was said.

"S-sorry, I really can't..."

Naminé turned her back to him completely in order to break line of sight from those alluring eyes. She didn't however, step away from him, and she now had his breath on the back of her neck and his hands still on her bare shoulders. Biting her lip, she waited... and waited some more...

Right now, she was very, very nervous. Not in the case the guy might try to make a move on her, oh no; she was nervous he'd take her pervious objection completely to heart and _not_ try to make a move on her. She knew it wasn't right to think like this, especially on her way to a date with her boyfriend, but she was just so darn horny, trapped with nowhere to go for goodness-knows how long, with a supremely handsome guy who radiated sexual Godliness like light from an overloaded bulb.

Something hard prodded her back all of a sudden, making her snap up straight and release gasping squeak in surprise. The guy's hands were on her shoulders again, which she hadn't noticed while deep in her sexually frustrated thought, and he stepped up real close behind her. What she could feel in her back was big, solid, and comparing his height to her own, definitely located below the belt. So, he _was_ going to make a move on her!

Internally, Naminé was bounding around for joy and squealing like a giddy schoolgirl at a One Direction concert. Externally, though a highly-experienced sexual lioness, she was rather shy and reserved. Partly because she'd never had sex with a guy barely ten minutes after she'd bumped into him and hadn't even introduced herself to, and partly because she was ashamed for not mounting up any resistance for the sake of staying faithful to her boyfriend.

Oh God, she whimpered through the teeth biting on her lower lip, she was growing increasingly damp from thinking about how much of a bad, no, terrible girl she was for cheating. Was she seriously getting off on this?

'Yeah, I am,' She answered her own question, the voice in her head shrill with overwhelming excitement. 'And... I really like it.'

Lips hovered by her ear, breathing softly and blowing strands of blonde hair aside, and teeth gently latched on to her lobe. Shuddering, her hands reached behind and grabbed his butt, squeezing him through his jeans, upped on her toes and pushed her own fabulous derrière back to grind her cheeks against the solid cylindrical lump. It was his turn to shudder and release a breathy 'unhhh', and the moment his teeth let go of her lobe she tilted her head to give him access to her neck.

Taking her up on the offer, he dropped his face forward and run kisses all along the smooth, creamy flesh from her shoulder up to her jaw line, back down to her jugular, and set his mouth on her pulse to suck her like a vampire. His hands slid down from her shoulders and cupped her small breasts, tenderly kneading them with his palms through the wafer-thin material. Placing her hands over his to further encourage more of what he was already doing she moaned loudly to the ceiling, still biting on her lip, and really wiggled to back up into him as much as possible. To match her movements, he'd started snaking his hips and grinding his hardness against the crack between her soft buttocks.

When one hand ventured further down, led by his fingertips, she kept her hand upon it and grew ever more excited in the anticipation of where it was heading. Over her flat stomach, taking a brief moment to stop and have a little tickle of her bellybutton, and increasing the firmness in which he pressed his fingers when he finally reached between her legs and cupped her sodden loins through the skirt. Her whole body was trembling and sparks at her lower back were making her judder and spasm, making him hold her tighter much to her liking. Never before had anyone made her feel like this; the sheer electricity of his touch seemed to drain all the energy from her being and gradually made her all limp.

Kneeling, he lowered her down gently until she was upright in the w-sit position, wavering unsteadily from side to side like she was tipsy. Much to her disappointment he withdrew his hands, and while she did try to stop him, she eventually found out he was going to put them to much better use. Looking up to him when he stood up, a gracious blush adorned her cheeks to accompany her hazy expression and dreamy smile.

"Would you... like some help with that?"

Pausing, he nodded with a smirk, placed a hand upon her head like he was petting her, and left it to her to unbutton his jeans. She eventually managed after some fumbling with her butterfingers, and then moved on to the buttons of his silky blue boxers with shakier hands. While she may have had a lot of experience with her long-term boyfriend, she could tell this Roxas character had been gifted with a far more generous endowment than she was used to, and in a way it was a tad nerve-racking.

"Very... nice," She whispered in a shuddery breath. "You're quite the big boy, aren't you?"

She treated the 'big boy' to something spectacular, and once she'd finished he'd made quite the mess. To clean up she asked him to bring her bag over for her. His eyebrows raised and he grinned from ear to ear when he found it completely packed out with many different sexual toys, oils and lubricants.

She reached in and rummaged around pulling out only the packet of baby wipes she used for cleaning messes such as the one she was in, although never normally to this degree. Naminé gave herself a once-over for now, leaving the rest for later, and packed the wipes away.

"I was taking these along for my date," Naminé informed him, staring at the bag thoughtfully. She pushed it aside, looked into his gorgeous eyes, and said, "Maybe we could give them a run-through later on, if we have the time, and the lift is still out of commission."

Grinning, he placed two fingers underneath her chin and leaned in to kiss her. She was more than welcome to his advance, and met him halfway. They shared a lovely long French kiss, and she found he was very talented at them, too. During their heated saliva exchange, Naminé shuffled forward while he sat back, straddling his lap, and grinding her sodden crotch against him. His hands slid up along her smooth thighs, pushing up her short skirt to her waist, and gently holding her lovely hips.

Their mouths parted with a hot, breathy sigh and a translucent string bowing between their tongues. Naminé kissed all along his jaw line, running her hands down his front and opening his shirt up to bare his chest. If she thought of jumping to the defence of her boyfriend on the grounds he was more rippled than Roxas, she would have; she didn't however, not even as a little niggle at the back of her mind. She raised her arms above her head to assist in his effort to remove her dress, and didn't show any interest as to where he discarded what was her favourite little number.

Now she straddled this guy she only knew by the name in his jacket, wearing nothing but the highly provocative lingerie she bought especially for a night with her boyfriend. Red, heart-shaped nipple pasties with little bows were all she had on her small, perfectly shaped breasts, and a teensy red v-string with double straps, the top one used to hold a slightly larger bow matching the ones on the pasties. She blushed as Roxas' smouldering eyes scanned her up and down, taking in what he shouldn't have seen, and finally met her gaze with a smile that made the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Kissing her again, he cupped her buttocks with squeezing fingers, making her back arc with a longing whimper and squashing her almost-bare breasts against his solid chest. She hugged his neck tightly and continued to grind her soaked crotch against him, desperately whining into his mouth for the need to feel that enormous beast inside her small, lithe body. One hand on her butt used its fingers to hook the thin string of her panties and gently pulled, riding the front up into her, and she broke the tongue-tangling kiss to moan up to the lift ceiling.

"Mmn, Roxas, I..." She gazed hazily into his eyes, and he showed little care to how she knew his name and reflected more of her burning desire. "I want it... I want you inside me right now..."

Closing her eyes dreamily, Naminé trembled when he licked her chin and kissed her throat. She used her knees to keep herself up when his cupped hands started to lift her, and dropped her head forward with him so they could both see what was happening. He was very, very excited to see she'd smoothly shaven herself down there. The continued on, and Naminé experienced the feeling of a man other than her boyfriend for the first time.

Naminé hugged his neck, and he hugged her back. They reengaged their previous passionate French kiss, and her fingers combed through his hair.

He was good, _really_ good. Dare she scream it out loud, but Roxas was a greater lover than her boyfriend thus far, leading her towards her first screaming orgasm in months.

"Roxas-" She gasped, her tongue flapping out of her open mouth and messily dancing with his. "You're... amazing, Roxas...!"

A short time later, she was left breathlessly panting and squeaking on her back. She could not remember a time when Riku had left her feeling like this, even with the times when screaming orgasms had been achieved taken into account.

With his help she sat upright, and after smiling at her adorably dozy expression, he kissed her forehead. For a while she was back to 'tipsy mode', wavering about and staring at his lips with a half-asleep smile.

"Unh," She bit her lip, blushing. "There's actually something I wanted to do for you, y'know, when I first saw you..."

After another moment's rest she stood up and had him shuffle back until he was sitting against the wall. He watched her eagerly, and she smiled down at him.

Before him she stood, hands on her hips, tilting them from one side to the other quite slowly to start with, then picking up with a slightly quicker pace and an occasional moment of lag to emphasise a particular part of her body. Rotating her hips, enticingly rocking back and forth, running a hand over her small breasts and licking her fingers... slowly but surely, she smiled when she saw the life being gradually brought back to his penis. But these simple movements weren't all she had in her bag of tricks.

Slipping her hands down to her crotch, she rubbed her inner thighs with her fingertips. Naminé smiled with a blush, swayed her hips a bit more as she bent her knees, and straddled his thigh without actually sitting on it. Each time he tried to touch her with his hands, she'd either simply bat them away to taunt him or redirect his attention by rubbing him firmly.

Standing up again, she pushed her stomach into his face for a second and leaving his knee awfully wet. To tease him, she pushed her breasts into his face yet denied him the pleasure of suckling or groping. Giving him a sweet little kiss or two, she pulled back and left him whimpering like an abandoned puppy as she stepped off him. It wouldn't be long, though. She turned away from him, sitting back onto his lap, and now used the crack of her fine buttocks to hump him.

Shuddering and laughing giddily, Naminé said over her shoulder, "Looks like you're all ready to go again."

Standing up, leaning forward against the near wall and poking her rear into his face, she placed her hands onto her peachy buttocks and squeezed the flesh with her fingers.

"I'm ready whenever you are for the next round," She winked, and in return, he smirked and patted her butt.

Not forgetting her bag of devices, Roxas delved into them and produced a couple of items to play with. Naminé was very welcome to his idea, and together they had plenty of fun. After a while, Naminé was on the floor, panting tiredly with her butt in the air, while Roxas was still eager for more.

'I'm such a... bad girl...' Naminé thought with a dozy smile, her moans picking up again as she loved having someone other than her boyfriend take her over and over again.

...

...

Normally, one would be seething at the length of time it had taken for a top hotel to get an engineer down to fix a broken lift with people trapped inside. In this case, Naminé exited looking as if she'd won twenty million on the lucky lottery, which somewhat baffled the hotel staff who'd lined up outside to grovel with their sincerest apologies. Roxas exited afterwards, nodding to Naminé in indication the messes they made were as good as mostly gone thanks to some other cleaning items he'd used from her bag.

Once everything had been sorted and details had been exchanged for future discounts on various services at the hotel, Naminé and Roxas made their way down the hall of the floor they were on, which wasn't the one her room was. This time around, she was taking the stairs. She checked her phone and found a number of messages from Riku, who was concerned she hadn't turned up, and she replied with a quick phone call to tell him the lift had broken down but everything was now fine and she was on her way up to him.

She gazed at the screen for a short while in silence, and then to Roxas.

"Say, um..." She bit her lip, and her body wriggled slightly like she was desperate for the loo. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow night, would you care to come over to my place...?"

Smiling, he gave her a nod and kissed her on the cheek. The butterflies returned, and she shivered pleasantly. He gave her his phone to key in all the details, including her name which she realised she hadn't told him yet, and he slipped it back into his jacket pocket.

Turning and heading for the stairs, she paused and looked back over her shoulder as if she'd forgotten something.

"Oh, by the way, I've popped a wireless egg in," Cheekily sticking out her tongue, she raised her skirt and flashed her butt, showing the lanyard hanging out her rear. "And I've set up your phone to act as a long-range remote. Be sure to call me lots, 'kay?"

...

...

...

I would love to write a sequel to this, but I'll have to see how things go.

Links to the uncensored version are in my profile.


End file.
